Sólo haré el amor contigo
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de tener sexo con diferentes chicas Arnold se dará cuenta de que el vacío que trata de llenar con sexo sólo lo puede llenar una sola persona Helga


Sólo haré el amor contigo

No poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

"Hola me llamo Arnold Shortman y desde los diecisiete años yo eh tenido sexo con diferentes chicas no se porque pero esperaba encontrarte Helga ,no se para sonrojarse Helga eres lo que siempre eh buscado ,pero es hora de continuar mi historia , primero fue Lila aunque tenía carita de niña buena en la cama ella siempre pedía mas y mas , luego llegó Ruth la chica de quien siempre crei que me había enamorado y fue con quien más vacío me sentí , el porque siempre estuve fuera de mi entendimiento hasta el día de hoy pero eso lo diré más tarde, luego fue Summer la chica que me engañó en el concurso de castillos de arena era fría aunque sentía placer pero sentía frío con el calor de su cuerpo , luego fue Rhonda fue frívola aunque su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que mi pene penetraba su vagina mientras ella gritaba de placer senti la frivolidad de su ser , pasaron muchos años y mujeres iban y venían a mi cama incluso mi madre se preocupa de que me diera un infección sexual hasta que llegó Pheebe ( pausa del narrador)

Pheebe que estaba tras un cortina viendo apenada a Helga , Arnold y su novio que estaba junto a ella

( Fin de la pausa del narrador )

Ahí fue cuando encontré lo que tanto buscaba lo que siempre quise tu y que curioso fue después de una pelea con Gerald cuando te vi

Flashback

_ porque lo hiciste crei que eras mi amigo como pudiste hacerme esto

_ oye viejo tranquilizate, oye Gerald hubieras visto como gemia

De repente recibo un golpe en la cara

_ te consideraba mi amigo pero ahora creo que eres escoria

_ pero Gerald

En ese momento

_ pero Pheebe como pudiste eres mi amiga ,eres como mi hermana, porque sabes que amo a arnold

_ sólo me sedujo y caí lo lamento Helga

Fue ahí cuando te vi habían pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi te habías mudado no se ha donde y después de ahí ya no supe de ti cuando regresaste y ahí sola con Pheebe encontré lo que siempre soñe y te invite a salir

_ Hola Helga

_ que quieres cabeza de balón

_ sabes extrañaba ese sobrenombre

_ no se porque lo extrañas si tengo dos años de haber regresado

_ dos años pues casi no te he visto

_ será por que coges cada tercer día con una perra nueva

_ Helga dijo Pheebe al sentirse ofendida que la llamarás asi

_ bueno con una perra nueva y Pheebe

_ tengo una solución a eso

_ cuál cabeza de balón

_ salir conmigo

_ que yo salga contigo debes estar bromeando

_no no bromeó

_ sabes que no soy un chica fácil

_ yo nunca dije eso

_ pues todos aquí sabemos tu fama

_ mi fama

_ que te acuestas con cualquiera

_ Helga tu no eres un cualquiera y lo sabes

_ está bien Arnold dime el lugar y estaré ahí

_ Che parís a las cinco

Fin del flashback

Te lleve al Che parís algo que no salí hacer con las demás chicas siempre iba aún antro ( discoteca)

O al cine y de ahí íbamos acostarnos contigo fue diferente porque tu eras diferente quería platicar contigo quería estar contigo no por simple placer mundano ,quería estar contigo porqué te amo

Yo empecé tener sexo para llenar el hueco que dejaste cuando te fuiste te necesitaba en mi vida y no lo sabía y ahí fue cuando lo descubrí cuando te empecé a desnudar beso a beso caricia tras caricia lo descubrí te necesitaba tanto como tu me necesitabas a mi y no es por presunción que digo esto, es porque es la verdad te amaba y me amaba nuestros cuerpos se unían en un simbiosis extraña llamada amor tu cuerpo se arqueaba pidiendo más más no por lujuria si no porque quería todo mi ser cada poro de mi cuerpo querías que te perteneciera al igual que yo quería lo mismo de ti, mientras más penetraba tu vagina me daba cuenta de ello aquello no sólo era sexo yo te estaba haciendo el amor era como la canción de Ricardo Arjona tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor y también era tu primer vez ,pero en ese momento la cage .

Yo vi que estabas dormida y quise aprovechar y hacerte un delicioso desayuno y no me fijas si de verdad estabas dormida y cuando te despertaste creo que pensaste que sólo fuiste un juguete

Flashback ( perspectiva de Helga)

ahh eso fue increíble Arnold Arnold Arnold ,estúpida estúpida estúpida fui solo su diversión fui su juguete ,a lo mejor era la última chica que le faltaba para su colección de idiotas pero ya no seré una de ellas escribíre una carta donde le déjare en claro que no soy su juguete , adiós Arnold ojalá te pudras

Fin del flashback

Y quiero dejar claro algo Helga tu no eres mi juguete

( pausa del narrador )

Entonces aparecieron una y cada una de las chicas con las que se acostó Arnold detrás de un foro enorme de ellas excepto Pheebe sólo había un cuadro en blanco que ambos sabían a quien pertenecía no mostró a Pheebe por respeto al su amigo y a la amiga de Helga

( Fin de la pausa del narrador)

Todas y cada una de estas chicas no significa nada para mi excepto algo y ese algo es la búsqueda hacía ti como dije antes yo sentía un hueco en mi alma y quería llenarlo pero ninguna de estas chicas lo logró llenar sabes porque

_porqué

Porque sólo te amo a ti tu eres la razón de ese hueco y tu amada Helga serás quien me ayude a llenarlo si me perdonas

Me perdonas Helga

Fin

(No como creen que los dejaría así)

_Si Arnold si te perdono con una condición

Cuál amada mía

_ quiero ese desayuno

Fin (ahora si)

Espero que les haya gustado esta loca historia salida de mi cochina mente y les recuerdo que pueden dejarme una review que yo con gustó las leeré sin más por el momento iberius se despide


End file.
